My Heart
by graffitininja6243
Summary: Ichigo still can't do her homework, but Kisshu is willing to help her for a deal. Will she realize his love for her, or will she come back to Aoyama? IchigoxKisshu. Rated T just to be safe. Warning! At least one character death!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat at her desk, head in her hands. She stared hopelessly at the set of problems smirking up at her. "Oh, what am I going to do, _nya_? These are too hard! I wish I didn't fall asleep in class so much."

A small, furry, pink object popped into existence near her head. It piped, "Masha will do homework for you!"

She sighed, "Thanks, Masha, but we already tried that. You can draw pretty shapes, but not do calculus."

She got up and walked to her pink minifridge in her closet. Flopping on her bed, she sipped her strawberry soda and looked around her small room. For a second, she considered that she had used too much pink in decorating, but then she shook off the idea. After all, her pink walls, curtains, bedspread, and carpet went perfectly together.

Ichigo placed her drink on her beside table and stretched, yawning. "You know, maybe a quick catnap will help me think better. Goodnight, Masha…"

Several hours later, she bolted upright in bed. "Masha!" she cried, "I had this horrible dream where I forgot to do my calculus homework and the I got a detention…Oops."

She jumped out of bed and rushed to her desk, where her homework still sat, incomplete. "Oh, no! What will I do?" she moaned. "If I get detention, I'll be late for my shift at the Café! Shirogane's gonna kill me!"

Suddenly, a voice called from the window, "Having some trouble, _Konekochan_?"

Ichigo whirled around, mouth gapping. A familiar, green-haired alien sat on her sill, one leg dangling casually into her room.

"K-Kisshu?"

"Obviously," he smirked, "What other hot alien do you know? Tell you what, don't answer that." He swung into her room and walked over to her desk. "Calculus, huh? We learned this when we were toddlers. Cyniclons-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're brilliant, I know." Ichigo stalked over to the homework and slammed her book closed, getting in his way. "What do you want, Kisshu?"

He leaned toward her, putting his arms around her waist. "Do I have to want something? Maybe I just came to see you, my heart."

She tried to twist out of his grasp, but only succeeded in being held tightly from behind, wrapped in his arms.

"Tell you what," he whispered through her hair, "I'll help you with your homework, but only if you let me take you to my home planet."

She turned and glared up into his eyes. "I don't want your help, _baka. _Why won't you just leave me alone?"

He released her, and stepped back. "OK, Ichigo. I won't force you to come." He strolled over to the window, and again swung a leg over the ledge. "Have fun explaining to Shirogane why you missed your shift. He then jumped out of the window.

Ichigo ran to it, and stuck her head out. "Kisshu, wait!" He flew back until he was floating right outside her room.

"I-I changed my mind. Will you help me? Please?" The alien glided into her room and gracefully landed on the carpet.

"Anything you want _Konekochan_," he said, smiling slightly, "I'm here at your command.

Ichigo sighed. She could already tell this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Ichigo rolled over and slammed the sleep button on her alarm. She yawned and stretched, then paused. "Masha, this is really weird, but I feel so rested! I remember staying up really late doing homework, so…"

She scratched her head and her fingers touched a piece of paper on her pillow. She unrolled it, frowning in confusion, the groaned as she read the two words written on it: "You Promised"

As she walked into her calculus class, Ichigo smiled. Her two friends, Moe and Miwa sidled up to her. Moe said, "Uh oh, that's a weird look. Ichigo, who smiles when they walk into a boring math class?"

"Nerds, that's who," confirmed her other friend

Ichigo just laughed, "I finally did my homework correctly, now I won't get a detention!"

Just then, a cute, dark haired boy walked up and dropped his books onto the desk beside hers.

"Oh, h-hi Aoyama! H-how are you today?" stammered Ichigo as her friends melted into the background.

"Well, I kept having really bad dreams, they make me stay up almost all night. I'm exhausted."

She reached out and grasped his hand sympathetically, "Do you need to talk about it? What was it about?"

He rubbed his thumb thoughtfully along her knuckles, staring deeply into space. "It was about what happened last year…"

Ichigo sighed, remembering how hectic and insane her life had been the year before. While her cat-like tendencies had died down a little, she still could feel it inside her, ready to turn her into a Mew if she called it up. Just then, the bell signaled the start of class, and she settled back into her seat, wide awake for once.

After dinner that night, instead of heading upstairs to bed, Ichigo grabbed her jacket and went for a walk. As she strolled under the streetlamps, a dark shaped floated out of an alley behind her. It followed her until she stopped to tie her shoe. Then it crept up to her and clapped its hand over her mouth. Ichigo tried to shriek, but was cut off before a sound came out. The shadow lifted her into its arms and flew with her into the air, disappearing into a flashing portal in the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Ichigo slowly came up from the fog of unconsciousness. The first thing that she thought was: I'm really warm. The second was: I'm wrapped in something soft. And the third was: Wait, oh my gosh, I got kidnapped by a flying shadow! She quickly sat up, throwing off the blanket that was covering her, and gasped. All around her glowed tiny, glowing lights that winked and seemed to swirl through the walls. She carefully got up, and put a hand against one of the walls, trying to feel the lights, but they were just covered up by her fingers. Then she looked down, and screamed.

Underneath her feet were another million lights, but she recognized these. They were the lights of Tokyo at midnight, a city lit up for those who weren't asleep. She stumbled backwards, mouth open, and tripped on the blanket she had been wrapped in. As she landed hard on the floor, she screamed again, sure she would soon be falling thousands of feet to die. Suddenly, something came _through_ the wall of the room, and floated up to her.

"N-no, please, leave me alone!" Ichigo threw up her hands and cowered on the floor where she sprawled, trying to protect herself. The figure landed on the transparent floor, and ran up to her. It grasped her wrists and pulled them away, and drew her into its arms.

"Ichigo, its OK, just calm down. What's the matter?" The now visible Kisshu helped her up, but kept her in a hug, comforting her. "Is this room frightening you? It's a material that Pai designed, its perfectly transparent, perfectly unmarked, and perfectly safe. We're up above Tokyo, a few miles up. Don't worry; I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

As her heartbeat slowed to normal, Ichigo pulled back. "Kisshu…" He smiled at her, and touched a hand to her cheek.

"What is it, _konekochan_?"

Suddenly, he went reeling across the small, clear bubble. Ichigo advanced toward him, shaking her stinging hand. "Y-you slapped me!" the alien stammered, "Why would you do that? I was helping you!"

She gave a derisive laugh, and put a foot on his chest, keeping him from getting up. "You kidnapped me, you _baka_! Why would I be friendly to you? What were you planning to do with me?" He just gaped at her until she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you joking? _Kidnapped_? We had a deal; I was taking you to my planet. You blacked out when I took you through the portal, so I had to bring you back." He grabbed her foot and easily lifted it. Flipping upright, he took her forearm in his grasp. "You can't just back out of my deal, I helped you with your dumb homework and you have to come and see my planet."

She wrenched her arm out of his hand and backed away, shaking her head. "I don't want anything to do with you. Do you have any idea what you did last year? You almost ruined my entire life. Aoyama still is having nightmares about it!" Kisshu's face paled. He took a threatening step toward her.

"Aoyama? That little weasel is still bothering you? I should have taken care of him a long time ago." Ichigo shook her head hard, her short red hair flying around her face.

"No! He doesn't bother me; he is my _boyfriend_! You're just jealous, and your hate is making my life miserable! Can't you take a hint? Fine, here it is in simple terms. GO AWAY!"

Kisshu took a step back, and his eyes became menacing spots of shadow. He turned away for a moment, getting control of himself, the looked back to her. "You promised," he said quietly, "to come with me. If you won't do it willingly, then I'll have to actually kidnap you. I don't want to force you, Ichigo, but you leave me with no choice." Then, faster than her eyes could follow, he reached to her neck, and hit a pressure point by her shoulder. Ichigo gasped, her knees buckling. "I'll always look after you, my heart," was the last thing she heard as she once again fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
